Two Worlds, One Heart
by Jesia
Summary: How are two people so different able to love one another so deeply?
1. 2W1H Session 1

"Two Worlds, One Heart"  
_Session 1  
_**By Jesia**

She truly loved him. The beautiful demon slayer could no longer deny her feelings…at least in her heart. The Buddhist monk Miroku was indeed charming and made Sango feel like a real woman. However, she remained seemingly cold and indifferent to his advances. Perhaps it was because he advanced on many other eligible young ladies besides herself.

"Excuse me, miss," Miroku's velvety voice chimed rhythmically. "Would you consider bearing my child?" He held the young, blushing girl's hand delicately as he said this, his deep, violet eyes locked onto her brown gaze. The girl, merely fourteen, giggled lightly and gaily.

"Oh, sir monk!" She snatched her hand away to conceal her playful smile. "You can't be serious!" The fire rising in her cheeks matched the pink of her kimono; her eyes shined.

"Oh, but I am," he assured her, a great grin tugging at his lips.

"_Miroku!_" cried the harsh voice of an obviously agitated woman. If one wouldn't have known better they would swear it was the lecher's mother.

"Uh?" The young girl Miroku was currently hitting on stared, confused, as Sango stalked up to the monk and stood before them defiantly, hands set on her round hips.

"_Ahem_. I don't mean to _intrude_ or anything, but it's time to go, Houshi-sama. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha are waiting for us." Sango's lips curled venomously, her dark chocolate eyes glaring switchblades as Miroku chuckled uneasily, beads of sweat fabricating spontaneously on his brow.

"Oh, eh heh, of course," he replied awkwardly. Turning his attention back to the girl, he reconciled with her as best a lecherous monk could. "I'm sorry, I did not realize how much time had passed. I must be going now."

As Miroku withdrew, following Sango to the edge of Yuki Village, the girl called to him. "Miroku, if you come back someday, I'd be honored if you would visit me. My name is Tone." She bowed respectfully, and dashed back to her hut, tee-heeing all the way.

The monk smiled, satisfied. Unbeknownst to him, Sango secretly cried within. Every day he fractured her already-broken heart more and more.


	2. 2W1H Session 2

"Two Worlds, One Heart"  
_Session 2  
_**By Jesia**

"Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn! You know I have a huge exam tomorrow; I need to go home and study!"

"Kagome, we're getting so close to finding another shard. I can feel it! You heard what those villagers said." The hard-headed hanyou sat Indian-style against a thick tree trunk on the outskirts of Yuki Village, attempting to convince his 'jewel-detector' to stay. "Just a couple more days, then you can go back to your time and take that 'egg-zam'. Then not only will you be done with that, but we'll be one more Shikon Jewel shard closer to defeating Naraku!"

"Hmph." The ambitious, equally-adamant ninth-grader sealed her teddy-bear brown eyes shut in disdain and hoisted her cumbersome yellow backpack onto one shoulder. "Inuyasha… as much as I want to defeat Naraku…"

"Uh?" Inuyasha suddenly seemed interested in what Kagome was about to say, and leaned forward expectantly.

_"SIT BOY!"_

The halfling's bead necklace flashed brilliantly in an instant. "Gragh!" His face smashed promptly into the dirt.

"Hmph, jerk."

Inuyasha glared up at Kagome from his new position on the ground, and was about to counterattack with a 'feh' when Miroku and Sango intruded. Both stared first at Inuyasha, then directed their gazes to Kagome, then back to the hanyou. Huge sweatdrops spontaneously developed on cue.

"Uhh, do I dare ask what just happened?" Sango began cautiously.

"It's quite obvious. Don't you think?" Miroku interrupted. "Kagome needs to go home, but Inuyasha won't let her… So she sat him."

"Ahh, I see," the demon slayer concurred, nodding her head in agreement.

Shippo abruptly popped in as well, animate, as he had observed everything from the tree branch. "Yeah! That's right, Miroku. That's exactly what happened. Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a blockhead when you know it doesn't get you anywhere but the ground--?"

"Rrrrr…" Inuyashagrowled furiously, giving the kit a nice wallop on the head.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Tears sprang to Shippo's eyes as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Inuyasha, stop being so insensitive!" Kagome huffed, exasperated. "I'm going home. End of discussion."


End file.
